MISSION IMPOSSIBLE
by toma QED
Summary: dua orang, terpanggil untuk sebuah misi...membunuh target mereka, seorang tenar di kota mereka. mampukah misi ini diselesaikan, menimbang persyaratan penyewa mereka yang cukup aneh ? atau mungkin ada penghalang yang lain seperti...cinta diantara mereka ?


**_MISSION IMPOSSIBLE !_**

Mission 1.1 : Our perfect little sniper is on the mission

Riza Hawkeye memandang kamar apartemennya yang teratur rapih itu, namun terasa suram dalam pemandangannya. Dengan lesu ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu memandang ke kiri tempat jam wekernya berada. _Jam 0100_ . Gumammnya perlahan sambil menahan kantuk. Ditatapnya anjing kecil kesayangannya, Black Hayate dengan puasnya sedang mendengkur tidur lelapnya. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan angin malam sepoi-sepoi itu masuk dan menerbangkan rambut emasnya itu hingga berkibar-kibar dibawah hembusan angin sunyi.

Riza menatap lurus ke luar. Jalanan masih gelap. Hanya bisa terlihat cahaya dari bulan diatas dan redupnya cahaya lampu jalanan. Daun-daun tertiup angin, bergemerisik bersama dengan angin memberikan tekanan suasana malam mencekam, namun wanita itu justru menikmatinya.

Sekali lagi ia menatap ke luar, menikmati kesendirian di malam gelap itu. Ia mengeluarkan sepercah senyum tipis di wajahnya. Akhirnya setelah puas, wanita itu menutup jendela, dan berpaling ke arah kamar mandi, bersiap-siap menghadiri meeting yang dijadwalkan tengah subuh begini padanya.

---

Lelaki itu bertubuh tinggi dan postur tubuhnya pun bagus. Ia mengenakan baju yang serba hitam-hitam, dan jas panjang yang ujungnya hampir menyentuh ujung atas dari boot hitam yang ia kenakan. Mukanya tidak nampak karena gelapnya malam dan topi dari jasnya yang menutup wajahnya. Lelaki itu memasukkan tangannya ke kantong, bersandaran ke sebuah dinding seolah menunggu seseorang. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu, lalu mengeluarkan lighter dan rokoknya. Asap abu putih mengepul tinggi, dan bahunya yang tadinya sedikit tegang itu pun sedikit menurun dan kelihatannya ia menjadi lebih tenang.

Sebuah sorotan lampu depan mobil menyorotnya dari kejauhan, memberi kode padanya untuk ikut. Ia pun membuang puntung rokoknya lalu berjalan ke dalam mobil itu.

"sudah lama, karzt ?"

"malam-malam begini membuat moodmu jadi tidak bagus, ya ?" ia balik bertanya, lalu duduk di bangku paling depan di sebelah sang pengemudi. "teringat kenangan lama ?"

"karzt…." Desisnya perlahan menahan nafas dan memberinya tatapan dingin lalu mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"maaf… aku buat Ri-chan ku mengingatnya kembali…" ia tersenyum, lalu mengecup pipi si wanita di sebelahnya perlahan, namun wanita itu menghindar, seraya memajukan bangku mobilnya dan mempercepat speednya. "benar-benar sedang marah…."

"kalau sudah tahu, tolong kau diam sedikit…"

"baiklah…baiklah… " Pria yang dipanggil Karzt itu memundurkan bangkunya ke belakang lalu mulai tertidur lelap.

Keduanya sampai ke sebuah gudang kecil dekat pelabuhan yang bercatkan A13 berwarna merah di pintunya. Sang wanita menggoyangkan sedikit bahu Karzt agar ia terbangun, lalu keduanya turun dari mobil dan menemui orang yang menunggu mereka di sana.

"hohoho… rupanya kalian sudah datang ?" seseorang dari dalam kegelapan menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"terima kasih, sir. Ini juga telah menjadi kewajiban kami."

"ah… kalau begitu, langsung ke pokok masalahnya saja…" pria yang menyewa mereka itu tersenyum lagi. "begini… target kalian adalah pria ini.."

Dengan satu sentakan kuat, selembar foto dihantarkan ke tangan Karzt dan pria itu mengambilnya dengan sigap. "… pria ini…"

"merasa familiar ?"

"tentu semua tahu dia, sir…. Dan sepertinya pekerjaan ini tidak sesusah dengan imbalan yang diberikan…"

"oh, ya ? ah..ah..ah… memang kau begitu, Mr. Rowland. Kelihatannya dingin, tapi hatimu cukup blak-blakkan… sangat tidak baik untuk misi ini. Aku belum menjelaskan detailnya, kan ?" lelaki itu kembali untuk kesekian kalinya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pada wanita itu. "kunci keberhasilannya ada di Ms. Hawkeye…"

"saya ?"

"ya… tentu saja."

---

Sepanjang perjalanan Riza hanya memandang ke luar jendela dari sisi mobil yang ditumpanginya. Kali ini gantian giliran Karzt yang menyetir pulang. Misi mereka berdua kali ini tidak terlalu sulit. Mulai hari ini, pagi ini mereka akan langsung mulai beraksi. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa harus pagi-pagi mereka dipanggil, dan mengapa harus hari itu.

Ia akan menyamar menjadi salah satu tentara baru yang direkrut, dan karena kepandaian menembaknya ia akan langsung ditempatkan ke posisi second lieutenant, dibawah pimpinan Roy Mustang, target mereka kali ini.

Karzten, di lain pihak, hari ini juga akan mengambil tes ujian alchemist kenegaraan. Yang pastinya, tanpa tes pun ia sudah memenuhi standart sebagai alchemist kenegaraan, jalan hidup yang sebenarnya bisa menunjang kehidupannya untuk lebih mapan lagi, namun tidak ia ambil. Setelah _lulus_, ia akan berada di bawah Colonel Roy Mustang juga, seolah bekerja di bawahnya.

Klien mereka kali ini bisa dikatakan sedikit aneh, karena bukannya hasil yang ia inginkan, namun proses menderitanya pria itu. Kata-katanya yang penuh kelicikan dan kedengkian beserta kemarahan itu terus mendengung di telinganya.

"_ingat, Ms. Hawkeye, kau akan membuatnya jatuh… buat dia mempercayaimu, lalu khianati… sakiti dia perlahan-lahan… aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang penuh percaya diri sekarang itu berteriak hancur dikhianati…"_

"_maksud anda, sir ?"_

Riza mencoba mengingat kembali lagi bagaimana ekspresi orang yang memberi tugas pada mereka itu. Senyumannya itu sudah cukup membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Auranya amat hebat, hingga ia rasanya tidak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya.

"_buat ia susah payah mendapatkan hatimu, pelan-pelan berilah celah, setelah dapat, camkan dia… aku ingin dia dikhianati oleh orang yang ia cintai…mati di tangan orang yang mencintainya…"_

artinya ia harus bermain-main dengan orang ini dahulu sebelum ia membunuhnya, begitu ? Jelas saja bayaran mereka begitu besar. Jelas-jelas ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama…

Karzten memperhatikan Riza yang sedari tadi termenung memandangi kaca jendela. Ia menaikan kaca spionnya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi. Angannya juga melayang dalam misi yang diembannya sekarang ini.

"_kau, Mr. Rowland…"_

"_yes, sir !"_

"_kau bertugas untuk mendampingi Ms. Hawkeye menjalankan tugasnya. Kau juga yang akan menuntunnya untuk tetap berada di dalam jalur sesuai rencana…mengerti ?"_

"_baik, sir !"_

Berarti pekerjaannya kali ini sama sekali tidak menantang…ia amat menyesali hal itu. Menjaga Riza….ya…gadis itu tak terasa sudah mulai tumbuh besar menjadi wanita dewasa yang anggun… Ini hanyalah firasat…mungkin…hanya mungkin…. Ia tidak dapat memilikinya lebih lama lagi dari yang sekarang ia sudah alami. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia harus melepaskan Ri-chan kecilnya yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Tapi..hati kecilnya belum rela…ia rasanya tidak akan membiarkan gadis kecil itu lepas dari genggamannya…

"hoy ! Ten-chan ! " panggil Riza ketiga kalinya memperingatkan. Kali ini panggilannya lebih keras sambil menggunakan panggilan akrabnya, yang menyentak Karzt dari pikirannnya tadi.

"…ya ?"

"lihat jalan ke depan ! Kalau menyetir jangan sambil ngantuk !" mulailah ia memberi ceramah panjang padanya. "kalau misalnya kau sudah tidak kuat, sini aku gantikan."

"tidak" ia menolak. "aku bisa kok…hanya..sedikit berpikir…"

"betul ?" riza tidak yakin akan keadaan pria di sebelahnya itu. "nanti pagi jam 7 kau sudah harus siap di Central HQ untuk ujianmu…" katanya sambil melirik jam tangan peraknya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah empat dini hari.

"tidak apa-apa, riz… aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu tidur 13 jam… tidak tidur pun aku tetap fit, koq…" Karzt memberikan senyuman hangatnya kepada Riza. Wanita itu terdiam, memandangnya penuh awas, yang dijawab dengan anggukkan pasti darinya, lalu ia kembali lagi menatap jalanan gelap yang mereka lalui.

Kira-kira pukul empat tepat Karzt sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan apartemen Riza. Wanita itu menawarkan Karzt untuk memakai mobilnya sampai ke Central, namun ia menolak. Ia lebih nyaman dengan kereta api. Toh dalam 3 jam perjalanan ia sudah sampai di Central, lalu sesudah itu ia akan langsung menuju HQ untuk ikut ujian alchemist kenegaraan.

Riza hanya bisa menatap jadwal pria itu yang telah tersusun dengan rapih tanpa mengutak-atiknya sama sekali. Percuma pula ia menasehatinya…setidaknya sekadar untuk memberi saran. Pria itu adalah orang yang cukup keras. Ia tidak akan mengubah keputusan yang diambilnya. Sekalipun tidak.

Dengan sedikit ragu Riza memajukan wajahnya mendekati Karzt sebelum lelaki itu pergi. Ia memberi sebuah kecupan cepat di pipinya yang membuat karzt terpaku mematung untuk sekian detik. Baru sekali ini Riza posesif padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan kecupan, padahal dari dulu wanita itu selalu menolak ketika hendak dicium.

"… good luck, ten-chan…" bisiknya perlahan sambil tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan masuk menuju apartemennya.

Mission 1.1- end

_TBC_

_Author's note : hi ya ! duh, rasanya udah lama gak ngepost story ke sini lagi… hehe…sekarang moodku lagi bagus..gak nyangka naik kelas juga setelah melihat nilai-nilai ku yang bikin pengen nangis…(sbenernya sih gak jelekh2 amat…tapi masalahnya gara-gara berantem sama wali kelas-yang sialnya dia guru mat-, akhirnya nilai matematika ku diambang maut deh - harusnya bisa dapet jauh lebih tinggi dari yang tertera di raport tuh ! …sebelonnya juga aku udah dibilangin hati-hati, bisa gak naik kelas, dan itu BIKIN DOWN banget !) haha ! yang penting naek dengan selamat, aku udah seneng ! horray !_

_Oh, ya… soal lama gak ngepost… ini gara-gara liburan…kebanyakan pergi sih… bentar-bentar diajak pergi ke sini, situ…padahal sih gak ngapa-ngapain…tapi yah diajak…. Makanya, jadwal ngepost aku bakal berantakan, gak kayak dulu, setiap weekend…_

_Ngomong-ngomong soal cerita ini, aku kaget banget gara-gara aku buat sepotong lalu kutinggal. Akhirnya aku lupa, apa masa lalu Riza yang seharusnya dulu aku pikirkan…(duh..masih muda udah pikun…gwat ! ToT) akhirnya aku pikirin plot laen yang moga-moga mirip dengan rencana sebelumnya. Gah…lihatkan, a/n nya jadi panjang gini… ini gara-gara liburan dan jarang ada teman bicara sehingga hobinya selain pergi adalah duduk di depan komputer, kalau enggak baca, ngetik deh… (gyaa ! cerita yang harus diselesaiin ternyata menumpuk ! harus dikebut mumpung belom sekolah !) ah ! iya ! jangan lupa reviews ! Feedback itu sangat membuat aku semangat terus ngetik sekalian bantu aku improve menulis. Jadi, sekarang, tinggal klik tombol kecil ungu di bawah ini, oke ! Bye !_

_T-QED_


End file.
